


With Veracity and Precision

by Alphie



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne and Gilbert, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Missing Scene, Romance, Spoilers for S3e10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphie/pseuds/Alphie
Summary: Just how did Anne and Gilbert find out the truth? What was said in those missing moments of s3e10?
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley
Comments: 29
Kudos: 181





	1. The Former Suitor

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been inspired to write anything for a long time, but the season finale of Anne with an E had me all worked up! (Notice I said SEASON and not SERIES - for I believe there will be more!) This is my take on how Gilbert and Anne learned of the truth. I didn't have a beta reader, so be gentle!

Taking in all the sights the city had to offer, Anne kept her chin high and focused on all the possibilities. Which is why it came as such a resounding disappointment to turn the corner and see one Winifred Rose standing poised and elegant next to her carriage packed with fine things. Things Anne would probably never have. Like diamonds and silk…and Gilbert.

“Winifred!” the name fell from her lips before she had the chance to consider why she shouldn’t talk to this girl who was everything she would never be. “Hello,” she managed, and planted a smile firmly on her face. She was determined not to let this ruin her day.

“Hello. Fancy seeing…you here,” Winifred said, oddly stumbling over words. “You’re looking well…Anne. Happy?”

What an odd question? Ignoring it, Anne said, “You look as lovely as ever. You must be on your way to Paris.” To give Gilbert all the things he deserves.

“I see he’s told you!” she spat.

“Not in so many words, but most of us know.” Anne didn’t understand why Winifred seemed so upset.

“I can’t believe it! He promised me!”

Anne looked at at the blonde girl in utter confusion.

Face stern and hard, Winifred said, “Come to gloat then, have you? Cause if you don’t mind—”

“Gloat?” What in heaven’s name was going on? “I’m sorry, I don’t understand.”

Under her breath Winifred said “Unrequited!” She hissed through her teeth, “Oh, I should have known.”

Unrequited? What was unrequited? The whole thing left Anne thoroughly perplexed.

“Well,” Winifred said in that bitter tone. “My hat’s off to you!”

Not wanting to press the issue since Winifred clearly wasn’t making sense and didn’t seem to be able to explain herself, Anne said “You’re busy. I’ll go. I didn’t mean to interfere. I was passing by.” And then came some of the most difficult words she would ever speak. “I hope you and Gilbert have a wonderful life together.” Which wasn’t a lie. Anne wanted the best for Gilbert. It just hurt that his best life wouldn’t be with her.

With a nod to the woman who had won, Anne turned and headed back the way she had come.

“Wait!” Winifred called, bringing Anne around to look at her. “You really don’t know? Gilbert really didn’t tell you… anything?”

“Tell me what?”

Winifred turned away. “And here I’m thinking the worst of him. As I should…”

“Why would you think the worst?” Anne asked.

Winifred looked back at Anne with sadness in her eyes. “Because everything he’s done, everything he is… it proves his worth. Well, everything aside from the way he’s treated me, and even that smacks of honor and honesty. I’ll never find another one like him.”

Befuddled beyond reason, Anne asked, “Why would you need another one? And what do you mean about how he’s treated you?”

“I asked him not to say anything to anyone until I could leave, and he didn’t. He kept his word.”

“You’re leaving for Paris, aren’t you? That’s hardly a secret.”

“Yes, but I’m going alone. Without Gilbert.”

Anne took a moment to think. “He’s joining you later?”

“He’s not joining me at all.”

The world stopped for a moment as Anne let the words sink in. “Why not?”

With a roll of her eyes, Winifred said, “Because your Gilbert is too honorable to marry anyone else, regardless of the fact that you don’t return his feelings.”

Anne literally felt as if she had been pushed backwards and had to steady herself. “What do you mean I don’t return his feelings? I told him how I felt, and he chose you! He’s not ‘my Gilbert’ at all!”

“He most certainly is your Gilbert,” Winifred said. “You may have told him you didn’t return his affection, but he didn’t chose me.”

Anne’s mind was racing. Her heart was pounding so forcefully she felt it might jump out of her chest. “Winifred,” Anne said slightly out of breath, “I never said that I didn’t return his affection. In fact, I told him just the opposite in a letter. And when I saw him again afterwards, he had nothing to say to me. Well, he left a letter, but it said that…”

Anne stopped short and in her mind rearranged the scraps of torn paper from Gilbert’s letter she’d gather up after her fit of anger. _Don’t alarm… not alone… engaged… love… forever_ …

Could she have misunderstood? Could it have been a declaration of his feelings? Had he told her he wasn’t engaged, and she, in her stupid misguided frustration, tore up the evidence of the truth?

“I don’t know anything about any letters,” Winifred said. “But I do know that Gilbert and I are most assuredly not going to be married because he quite pointedly and painfully told me he was in love with you.”

There are moments in life that read like a fairy tale. There are other moments that read like a tragedy. And then there are the moments that seem like a fairly tale but only end in tragedy. As her heart skipped a beat, the wind teased at her hair and passed by her as if to signal the lost opportunity. This could not be the tragical romance of her life. She would not allow it! Not if he truly cared for her the way Winifred indicated.

Forcing her brain to function, Anne managed to ask, “What’s he doing about school if he’s not going to Paris?”

“I don’t know,” Winifred said with sadness. “Did he really not say anything about it to you at all?”

Guilt overwhelmed her for a moment. “I think he did, but I tore up the letter because I was jealous that he’d chosen you!”

“No, Anne. He chose you.”

Catching her breath as her heart raced in her chest, she said, “Do you know where he is?”

“No, I’m sorry. I cut off all contact with him weeks ago. We haven’t spoken and he didn’t tell me his plans. I honestly didn’t care what he did.”

But all Anne heard was the no. “He’s going to school. I know he is. He talked to Ms. Stacey about it. He wouldn’t throw this away!”

Anne looked at Winifred expectantly, but she had no more information other than what he’s already shared.

With determination, Anne said, “I have to find him. I have to go!”

Anne turned around and darted back towards her boarding house only to stop when she heard Winifred call to her.

“Anne! I truly hope you find him. You’re a very lucky girl.”

“Lucky?” Anne laughed sadly. “I quite possibly just made the worst mistake of my entire life! And if you really knew me, you’d know that’s saying something. I have to go!”

Without another moment’s hesitation, Anne darted through the city streets. She paid no attention to the people she pushed aside. She didn’t care how her dress flew up around her. All that mattered was Gilbert and the hope of a future she’d never allowed herself to imagine.


	2. A Kindred Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana clarifies a few things for Gilbert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was honestly the fact that they cut away after Gilbert said "Diana, what letter?" that made me have to write this piece. I mean...seriously??? What did she say??? So here's my take on it. I hope you like it!
> 
> Many thanks to:  
> AnnaBell_27, the_wraith, erikame, darknessfalls1321, and imadethisaccountforshirbert for the Comments! 
> 
> VeronicalByrne, imadethisaccountforshirbert, ClaireStilinski, darknessfalls1321, and Lia693 for the bookmarks. 
> 
> VeronicalByrne, C19, Gwyn_Jodie7, ROguePrincessDIanie86, karindalynn, BreesyGirl, Archive_Of_Atlas, puppyduckster, sitting_in-the-corner_reading, bookgirl803, Sarangarel, darknessfalls1321, ThoraMarie, SimplyAWallflower, Loneesgle, Firsttimecaller, erikame, itxsoftangel, Folieacutire, tonystarkhasaheart3000, goldenserpents, Lil_Redhead, lightasthesun, incomprehensible, AnnaBell_27, Purple_Slippers_18, and the-wraith for Kudos!
> 
> *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

It was the first time Gilbert admitted out loud that he wasn’t going to be married. He had thought it would be difficult to say, but finally admitting his choice felt very freeing. And it was an extra positive note that he admitted it to someone like Diana who was sure to have known of the situation through Anne.

Oh yes, Anne must have told her everything. That was clear from the way she glowered at him. He had imagined Anne telling her bosom friend just how awkward it had been for him to admit his feelings. And how Anne had refused him right on the spot. Still, it’s better that they all know the truth and can just move on with their lives. Anne at Queens. Him in Toronto. The distance would do them all good.

It was that thought that was playing in Gilbert’s mind when Diana sat down in front of him. He offered her a smile, which she didn’t even feign to return.

“I’m curious, Gilbert. How long have you _not_ been engaged? Because we’ve all believed you’ve been engaged since before the Queens results came back. When did you break it off?”

“I’ve never been engaged.”

Diana’s frown deepened. “You never even proposed to Ms. Rose?”

“No, I broke it off with her before I—”

“You know we believed that you were.” Diana interrupted. “You let us _all_ believe it!”

Gilbert sighed, “Winifred asked me to not say anything to anyone until she could leave for Paris and avoid any possible talk. Out of respect for her, I didn’t tell anyone.”

“Not even Anne?”

Diana’s eyes shot daggers at Gilbert, making him quite uncomfortable. Standing his ground, he said, “I couldn’t.”

“So you simply never bothered to speak to Anne about any of this?” The venom in her voice was unmistakable.

“Had I had the opportunity, I would have. In fact, I went over there—”

“You had every opportunity for years. Admit it. You’ve been smitten with Anne ever since she first came to Avonlea and smashed your slate over your head!”

Gilbert scowled, wanting to deny the fact, but couldn’t. Nor could he get a word in for Diana was off on a tirade of Gilbert’s missteps where Anne was concerned.

“There have been countless clues, and you certainly can’t deny you were beguiled by her at dance practice, even though it turns out you were secretly courting a mysterious debutante who you had the temerity to step out with at the county fair with no word of warning.”

Gilbert shifted nervously in his seat. He’d never considered that his behavior towards Anne had ever been ungentlemanly. But to hear Diana explain it, he’d been downright rude.

She went on. “Then you show up at the ruins after exams and demand to know how Anne feels about you and give her all of _30 seconds_ to decide her entire future!”

With his stomach now in a knot of guilt, he looked away from Diana wishing she would just stop.

“And worst of all, you callously ignored the letter Anne wrote to you, even though she told you she loved you.”

Thinking he misheard her, he said, “What letter?”

But Diana only blinked in confusion.

Gilbert’s mind raced back over what she’d said. Her words… that he ignored the letter Anne wrote telling him she _loved_ him. Loved him? His heart skipped a beat.

“Diana… _what letter_?”

“The one she left at your house a few days ago that you ignored. The one she asked you about when we got our test results back.”

Gilbert sat forward, anxious for the full truth. “Diana, I swear to you, I never got a letter from Anne. I would never ignore her. That’s impossible. She’s like…” How could he ever make it clear to Diana how important Anne was to him? “She’s like the sunlight, and I ache for her to brighten my day.”

Diana blinked back at him again. “You never read the letter?”

“No,” he said emphatically. “I know nothing of a letter. But please, did she truly say that she loved me?”

Diana looked over her shoulder at her father. “Oh, dear.”

“Diana,” he sat forward and took her hand. “Please. I swear to you as Anne’s best friend that there will never be anyone for me but her. You’re right. I’ve been smitten since the first day I met her. And she’s fought against me and pushed me away. But if her feelings are what you say they are then…”

The possibilities of a life with Anne flashed through his imagination. Anne, with her bright blue eyes and sunset colored hair. Anne, with an imagination and determination unmatched in any girl he’d ever met. Anne, with her love of nature and life. Was there truly hope that she would be his? Did she love him as Diana said? Did she love him enough for courtship? Marriage? A family? A lifetime?

“Why would you tell her you were engaged?” Diana asked softly.

“I didn’t!”

“You did! You wrote her a letter that said—“

” I wrote to her and told her I would never be engaged to anyone save her alone! How could she misunderstand that?”

Diana covered her mouth. “She put it together wrong.”

Frustrated that he wasn’t getting every detail he needed, he said, “What are you talking about?”

“Anne was angry that you didn’t come talk to her in person, so she tore up your note. But she put it back together and figured out that you were engaged.”

“She what?!” Gilbert literally couldn’t take a breath. He just sat stone still staring at Diana, who sat equally as still.

Suddenly, as if Gilbert’s heart took control of his body, he leapt to his feet. “Where is she, Diana?”

“What are you going to do?”

“Tell her the truth. I have to. I can’t leave not knowing if…”

Diana looked up at him and smiled before giving him the address of the boarding house where all the girls were staying.

“When the train stops,” Gilbert said, breathing a little more roughly than was normal, “I’m going to go find her.”

Diana stood up. “The train is only stopping for 15 minutes or so.”

“Then I’m going to have to run.”

“What is going on?” Mr. Berry said, coming to stand behind Diana. “You two are making a scene.”

“Gilbert’s in love with Anne, but Anne thinks he’s engaged to Winifred. So he has to tell her the truth because she loves him, too, and they need to be together,” Diana blurted out.

Mr. Berry looked from Diana to Gilbert and back to Diana. “He’s getting off the train?” Shifting focus on Gilbert he said, “My dear boy, are you sure this is what you want to do?”

“Mr. Berry, I’ve never been more sure of anything in my entire life.”

The train began to slow down, sending Gilbert, Diana, and Mr. Berry forward with momentum. Gilbert stumbled towards the door. “Come on. _Come on,”_ he muttered waiting for the train to reach its full stop. As it did, he darted out of the car towards the city without even the slightest glance back.


	3. The Young Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert and Anne communicate as romantic partners for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I get gripes that I left out a scene... I'm doing missing moments! We saw Gil and Anne meet face to face, and it was GLORIOUS! But what we didn't get was an explanation from either of them how it all happened. And we didn't get a verbal "I love you" from them either. This was probably my biggest disappointment in these scenes. 
> 
> So here is my take on what Anne wrote to Gil the first time and how he responded. 
> 
> Many thanks to:  
> Gwyn_Jodie7, thatonekimgirl, AnnaBell_27 and youcouldstay for the Comments! 
> 
> Editsxzs and youcouldstay for the bookmarks. 
> 
> Ifallittakesis8letters, shunshiney_memes, youcouldstay, piperholmes, aqua_parkington, DanniMcN, lovelycaitie89, WeirdTea, rebeccanna, claudiarya, RosieHarleyShow, weather_the_weather, dianawithaj, nerdyflavored, sarahrhiannon986, Abovethestars, pmia, Percyyougloriousbastard, laurynmakay, givemypoorshipabreak, Wenchester, SwanofMisthaven, revenkisa, Nelly137, borninolympus, Myx_is_the_night, katrug18, Parvapuella_paulae, thatonekimgirl, LaurieK, Rebakerbenn, MadamMidnight, dragonsandwhiskey, beppermelon, and MalicA1595 for Kudos!

The Young Lovers

Dear Gilbert,

I look like my mother. I’m sure, amid the dozens of things you must be wondering about, my mother is probably last on your list. However, Marilla and Mathew miraculously found a book that my father had once given to my mother. In it is a drawing my father did of my mother. Oh, Gilbert! How wonderful it is to have something of theirs! Something they touched! And how wonderful it feels to share this with you. I want to share everything with you from now on.

Diana told me you never received my letter, the contents of which are surely at the top of your list of questions you have for me. Simply put, I apologized for being confused, stated that I wasn’t anymore, and that I loved you. What a thrill it is to write those words now and know with certainty that they will reach you at last! For I do love you. The realization hit me at the moment I was grieving losing you. My heart opened like a book of revelations seemingly offering clarity a fraction of a moment too late. Words can’t express my joy at the fact that I wasn’t too late!

I should also explain why I tore up your letter, for Diana also told me I had misunderstood what you wrote. I was angry. More than that, I was jealous. Winifred Rose is everything I am not and offered you everything I can never offer you! My envious nature got the better of me and I reacted in unfounded haste. In piecing your note back together, I assumed you were writing to tell me of your engagement. Now I know how very wrong I was! I hope this means I will have learned a lesson in jumping to conclusions, especially about the people I love. But it’s more likely that I will do it again in the future. I charge you, my dear Gilbert, to make sure I never mess up so dreadfully ever again.

Know this now – you are a constant distraction on my heart. I yearn to be with you again and tell you all my heart’s desires and hear yours in return. Yet every moment we are apart just brings us one moment closer to being together again. I will be home for Christmas. I fully expect you to have dinner at Green Gables with me again. Bash is naturally invited as well. Hopefully there will be mistletoe to be found for the chance to steal another kiss or two!

Write to me often! I promise I won’t rip anymore of your letters up! Rather I will cherish every word you send my way.

Yours most affectionately,

Anne

PS: Where did you learn to kiss like that?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

My Dearest Anne,

Your mother must have been a beautiful woman, for you are the most loveliest of Annes imaginable! I’m delighted that you have a piece of your family history at long last. There is little doubt in my mind that your parents doted on you and cherished you as you should be cherished – as I cherish you now.

It is with deep regret that I confirm I never saw a letter from you. Please don’t blame Bash or his mother, for I know neither of them would have kept something so important from me. In fact, it may surprise you that Bash has been the champion of our relationship since I wrote to you from Trinidad years ago. It makes my heart swell in happiness and then in grief to know you stated your love for me and I failed to receive it. But to read those words now is a source of unbridled joy!

The letter you destroyed from me stated something similar to your own. I explained how you were the object of my affection and held the key to my heart. I also explained that I would never be engaged to anyone save it was you, a promise which I mean whole-heartedly to keep. You’re right – you are everything Winifred isn’t. You’re free spirited, outspoken, unapologetically bold, overly imaginative, and everything I admire and am fascinated by. Believe me, you have no cause to be jealous! You are firmly rooted in my heart now and always.

These months we are apart will be difficult as I find my mind incessantly drawn to you. However, Christmas will be all the more special for the reunion that will come. Dinner sounds delightful, but I look forward more to the taste of your lips. I believe we proved very plainly that we don’t need mistletoe as an excuse to kiss. Please know that I’ve never kissed any girl but you. And I probably should have waited until we were properly courting before I attempted to kiss you the first time. However, in that moment, and with an over whelming need to make it clear to you what I desired, I took the risk and kissed you. Given your reaction and the tone of your previous letter, I don’t believe you feel offended.

School is a challenge every day. Anatomy, biology, algebra, and literature are not fun without you to lay on the pressure. But I promise you, I will fight my way through this as quickly as possible in order to shorten the time it will take for us to truly be together.

Fill your next letter with anecdotes about the girls from Avonlea adjusting to life in college. I long for stories from home with familiar names. As much as I always wanted to see the world, I’ve found now, for the second time, that I miss PEI and the chit-chat of gossip from the likes of Rachael Lind, the incoherent ramblings of Moody and the gang, and even the vapid stare of Ruby Gillis! Why she stared at me was always a puzzlement! At least you have Diana, and that is a comfort to me to know that you are not alone on your quest for knowledge!

I’ve filled two whole pages and could fill dozens more. I feel as if I’ve held back saying everything in my heart for so many years. Now the floodgates have opened! I can’t wait to find out every secret of your heart because I’m already spilling mine! Write to me again soon.

All my love,

Gilbert

PS: You aren’t the only one with a vivid imagination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I come up with a future story line for these two, I may write more. The way I see it, we missed out on some KEY moments from the books, namely...
> 
> Anne and Roy Gardner  
> Jealous Gilbert  
> Gilbert's Illness  
> Matthew's death (which guts me, but it is a fact)  
> "I love you" from either Anne or Gilbert  
> A Marriage proposal
> 
> And we missed out on the following from the series....
> 
> Diana's parents coming to their senses  
> Diana and Jerry real resolution  
> Ka'Kwet getting out of that horrid prison  
> More Cole in any way  
> Ruby Gillis, Josie Pye and eveyrone's reaction to Anne/Gil  
> Bash and family in any way
> 
> If I can work any of that out in my head with any sort of satisfaction, I might write it. But that remains to be seen. I don't think Anne is totally over yet. I still have hope for more. I'd rather see the REAL thing.


End file.
